IT-sy Bitsy Spider
by DancingSmurf
Summary: The children of Wagstaff learn that Gene's friend Ken the Albino is real but he may be responsible for the list of brutal child killings. The question is how do you stop an unstoppable evil and more important: who will survive?
1. chapter 1

The terror, which would not end for another year- if it ever did end- began, so far as I can tell, with a boat made from a diverse report card floating down a gutter swollen with rain.

The boat bobbed, listed, righted itself again, dived bravely through treacherous whirlpools, and continued down the gutter that ran down Bouchard Steet. There been steady rain the past two days in Wagstaff and the power was out all over the town. The rain had reached the point where it had flooded most of the elementary school. School was out and little Louise Belcher was enjoying herself in the rain. She made the boat out of the report card that was proudly displayed on the kitchen fridge in her parent's apartment. The report card was from 2nd grade and was the last time she had all As. She would watch the little boat skim down the street and would ran after it when it seemed it would teeter into the oblivion of the sewer drain. A subconscious part of her hoped

(wanted)

that it would, just so her father wouldn't keep looking at it whenever her new one came in.

But some other, deeper, part of her didn't want it to really go away. The report card's grades were honestly earned. Louise took pride on that.

To her horror, Louise noticed that when the boat reached the next drain it didn't pull back as hard as the other times.

 _It's going in!_ She didn't understand why, but Louise started panicking.

"No, no, no, no, NOOOOOOO," she yelled, running towards the boat.

It fell into the drain.

Louise fell to her knees in front of the black pit of the drain desperately searching for the boat, silently cursing herself for even making the boat out of the report card when she saw two bright red eyes. The initial shock sent her back a few inches.

 _There's a man in the sewer_ , she thought.

The eyes came closer and Louise saw that they were not red at all but a light, dancing blue. Her hysteria must've made her see things. As the rain fell on her yellow slicker, she inched closer to the drain.

"What are you doing down there?"

The man lifted up his shirt. Louise saw that he wore a bright, orange, neon vest.

"I'm fixing the sewer main down here. It's broke, you see."

Louise looked up and saw the store in question. **Hold Me Closer Tony Danza: Celebrity Dance Studio.**

Louise turned her attention back to the pale man.

"Who are you."

The man came into the bleak light of the rainy day. Louise saw that his skin was pale as if the sun had never seen it. His blue eyes shining jovially.

"Me," he asked as if her not knowing him offended him," I thought your brother would have told you."

Louise was taken aback.

"You know Gene?"

The man face became a warm smile.

"Why of course Louise," said the man," My name is Ken. You may know me as Ken the Albino."


	2. Chapter Two

2

"GeeeEne where's your sister," Linda stood at his door, hands on hips but with a face that betrayed a demeanor of nonchalantness.

"How should I know where Tina is, woman," Gene replied.

"No, you large and in charge son of mine, Louise, where's Louise," said Linda.

Gene just sat there on his bed fiddling with his keyboard, thinking.

"Well she did say something about going out with that report card on the fridge, but what's that got to do with anything right?"

Linda gasped," That little stinker, she knows how much I love that report card, All A's. The only time a kid of mine achieved."

Gene looked at her. _What the hell._

"Now Gene, I love all my children equally even the ones who haven't achieved."

"Egads, such words from my mother," said Gene.

-

Gene and Tina walked out the front door. Gene, in his red hoodie took off left. Tina in her yellow poncho drudged right. The rain was pouring down heavily and the clouds covered the sun making the air feel cold and dead.

"Come back with Louise's report card, yelled Linda through the rain," and Louise if you can!"

So Gene went on his way, thinking of the places she would be. Gene walked down the stretch that was Witcham Street and turned down Bouchard Street. There was Louise. Gene startes to say something to her, but stopped. For some reason, Louise was in the gutter, her pink rabbit ears pushing out the front of her yellow slicker, talking. Through the rain he could hardly hear her conversation but made out _cool job_ and _awesome power tools_. Curious ran over to the sidewalk on the other side of the street and stopped right in front of her .

"Hey Louise, what are you doing in the gutter, you're not even famous enough yet."

Louise looked up at him and said," I'm having a talk with this construction worker. You know him."

Gene curiosity got the better of him and he joined Louise in the gutter. What Louise saw, he couldn't see anything but the blackness of the drain.

"Uh...Louise," he began.

"What the hell Ken, where'd you go," yelled Louise into the drain. She'd bent over with her head turned slighty in the drain. "Gene's here."

A sudden realization hit Gene. _Ken?_ They needed to go NOW! "Louise..."

Two pale hands shot out from the sewer.

One grabbed Louise by the neck and the other got a hold of Gene's wrist. Louise let out an ear piercing scream before the hand drew her kicking into the darkness. Gene was kicking and screaming as the pale hand tried pulling him in the drain. Gene wasn't small enough to fit in the sewer and as he kicked and screamed for help two red eyes appeared.

"HIYA GENE, MEMBER YOUR OLD PAL KEN?"

Terrified and panicking, Gene bit into the hand and was suprised when his teeth went through the entire hand like butter. Horrified beyond belief, Gene pushed away from the dark sewer drain. The man's severed hand, however, scittered its way towards him and jumped on him its broken nails scratching at his exposed skin. The hand managed to leave him bleeding deeply from his hands and arms before he managed to fling it away from him.

The hand crawled back into the dark abyss while Ken watched Gene collapse on the street, rain pouring on his shredded coat as blood trickled from the many cuts on his hands, arms, and legs. The shining eyes disappeared from sight as Gene closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter Three

A week had passed since Tina had found Gene lying on the road bleeding in the rain. Tina had panicked when she saw him and had run straight home.

"Tina baby," said her mother," what's wrong and where's Gene and Louise?"

It had taken a while for Tina to calm down enough to form coherent sentences. Ambulances had rushed to where Gene was and a police search ensued to locate Louise.

But that was a week ago. No one had found Louise. Gene was stable in the hospital but somehow wasn't. The doctor's called it self induced catatonia. Gene would lie in his hospital bed and stare vacantly into an unseen abyss.

The smell of rotting flowers filled Tina's nose when she entered his hospital room. The flowers were from relatives and the few school functions Gene was appart of.

 _Wishing my nephew a speedily recovery, love Aunt Gayle._ _get well soon, Wagstaff Cheer Squad._ _Get better soon my star, sincerely Ms. Merkin._ _Wishing Eugene well, Big Bob Belcher_ Tina stayed with Gene awhile talking to him.

"Hey Gene."

(no answer)

"So, um, how is everything?"

(no answer)

"Yeah, in hindsight I should talk to you when your awake."

She got up and went to the door but turned around to see her brothers limo sleeping form.

"I just stopped by from school. I'll tell Mom and Dad you said hi. And who knows maybe we'll find Louise."

She smiled and opened the door and bumped into a medicine cart.

"Oh excuse me...," she looked up.

A male nurse was standing above her.

"Oh no girlie, it's my fault," he giggled.

Tina noticed that the nurse looked like he was in his 30s. He had smooth white skin, platinum blonde hair and bright green eyes. _He's handsome,_ thought Tina. She took a breath and slightly gagged. _Needs a bath though._

"So what brings a you here," she asked.

He looked at her funny and said," Um, I'm Mr. Belcher's nurse."

"When do you think Gene will wake up?"

The nurse stroked his chin with his hand, thinking.

"I bet he'll be up pretty soon, can't sleep forever huh," he asked her.

Tina thought about it and said," Well, I guess not but Gene once slept through Easter after staying up the night before. He's real hard to wake up."

The nurse smiled at Tina," Well, I'm about to go in and check on Gene and maybe I'll wake him up."

"Really?"

"Really really," said the nurse. He started to go in the door

"Can I come in and watch," she asked.

"Sorry but no," said the nurse," I've got to check his vitals and clean up after him."

Tina groaned," Oh."

The nurse smiled," It's okay. HEY, why don't you come back in a little while and bring all of Gene's friends to welcome him when he wakes up."

This brought a smile to Tina's face.

"Okay that's a great idea," she started to run but stopped," Hey I never got your name."

The nurse backed out the door again," Oh sorry Tina, My name's Ken." He lifted his shirt to show his name tag.

"Okay nice meeting you Ken. I'll be back soon with all of Gene's friends. Bye."

She ran off.

As the door to Gene's room closed Tina didn't notice that Ken didn't bring in the medicine cart.


End file.
